at konoha dot net
by oneHUGEEElazy.bum
Summary: EDITED! SasuxSakuNaruxSaku There are some things I can't tell you in person, so I'll say them online.


**EDITED!**

_

* * *

_

**at konoha dot net  
ch. 1 Just You and Me**

_thoughts_

ramenboy - Naruto  
pink-kunoichi - Sakura  
avenger01 - Sasuke

troublesome911 - Shikamaru  
potato-chips - Chouji  
baby.ino - Ino

red-fangs - Kiba  
shygirl27 - Hinata

hyuuga-byakugan - Neji  
kunai0308 - Tenten  
taijutsumaster - Lee

* * *

Naruto's blue eyes darted from left to right, scanning his msn list. 

_Yosh! Sakura-chan is on!_

**ramenboy: **Sakura-chan!

**pink-kunoichi: **nani?

**ramenboy: **Tomorrow after training, you wanna grab some ramen with me at ichiraku? My treat!

_Please say yes, please say yes!_

**pink-kunoichi: **Sure!

_Heck yeah! Who's the man? Who's the man? Believe it! _(Hah, I just **had** to add that in.)

**pink-kunoichi: **Wait. Let me get Sasuke-kun as well.

**ramenboy: **what?

**avenger01 has been added to this conversation**

**pink-kunoichi: **Sasuke-kun!

**avenger01: **?

**pink-kunoichi: **Naruto just invited us to ramen! You're coming right? He said he's treating us!

**ramenboy: **what? NO! NO! NO!

**pink-kunoichi: **what? I don't get you naruto…anyway, i g2g now. Cya tmr!

**pink-kunoichi has left the conversation**

**avenger01: **well, thx dobe. i gtg.

**ramenboy: **no! You're paying for YOUR ramen!

**avenger01: **w/e

**avenger01 has signed off**

_Grr...that Sasuke just __**had**__ to ruin everything!_

AFTER TRAINNING. HERE AT ICHIRAIKU 2:30pm

"Ne, oyaji! Pork ramen for here!" ordered Naruto. "Sakura-chan. What would you like?"

"Um… I'll have a miso ramen please," said Sakura as she turned to Sasuke."Ne, Sasuke-kun. What are you having?"

"A beef ramen." answered Sasuke.

After finished eating, Sakura got up from her seat, "Well, thanks for the ramen, Naruto."

"No problem, Sakura-chan," smiled Naruto.

Just then, Sasuke got up too,"Thanks dobe. I'm leaving as well. Ja."

"Oi! Oi! I nev-" Naruto was cut off mid-sentence seeing as Sasuke and Sakura wasn't even paying attention.

"Sasuke-kun… let's walk home together!"

"It's on the way." shrugged Sasuke as he put his hands inside his pants pocket.

"Oi! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh yah, thanks again Naruto." said Sasuke, and off Sasuke and Sakura went.

"Oi! COME BACK HERE TEME! I'M NOT PAYING FOR YOU!"

"Hehehehe."

Just then, an evil chuckle was heard as Naruto slowly turned around to see who it was.

"Hehe. Oyaji, I-I only have enough to pay for tw-two person." stuttered Naruto.

"Soo, I guess you'll be washing the dishes pay it off," said the owner of Ichiraiku.

A look of relief washed over Naruto's face,"It's only 3 bowels. I can handle it!"

"Actually...you ate 34 bowels of ramen, and each of your friends ate 1. You do the math."

"Wait.. so 34, 35, 36…" Naruto counted on his fingers, "WHAT? 36 BOWELS?!"

"Get going!" ordered the store owner.

"B-but, I'm your best customer! I come here everyday!" Naruto reasoned.

"No excuse."

"Well, fine then! I'm never coming back here again!"

"Sureee, you won't" said the store owner in a sing-song voice.

Naruto dropped his head. He gave up, and so off to the back of the store he went to wash 36 bowels clean. Did I mention they were **huge** bowels?

"Well, arigatou Sasuke-kun," thanked Sakura when she reached her doorstep.

"It was nothing," replied Sasuke as he turned around and headed home…with a smile on his face.

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK. 4:45pm

Naruto swung his apartment door open, and hopped onto his bed being all worn out.

"Sasuke! I'll get you for this," said Naruto through gritted teeth.

After After a quick shower, Naruto got onto his computer. He logged onto his msn, and hurriedly searched for Sakura's screen name.

**ramenboy: **yo!

**pink-kunoichi: **hey! Thx again for the ramen.

**ramenboy: **np. So… you wanna grab ice-cream with me next time?

**pink-kunoichi: **sure! Let me get Sasuke-kun. brb

**ramenboy:** NO!

**pink-kunoichi: **?

**ramenboy: **I mean I changed my mind. Let's do movies instead of ice-cream.

**pink-kunoichi: **oh, okay. I'll msg Sasuke-kun.

**ramenboy: **NO!

**pink-kunoichi: **what now?

**ramenboy: **can't you see?!

**pink-kunoichi: **?

**ramenboy: **I DON'T you get Sasuke to come.

**pink-kunoichi: **but.. isn't the more the merrier?

**ramenboy: **no. cuz I want this to be just YOU and ME

**ramenboy:** It was the same with what happened at Ichiraku today… I wanted it to be just you and me! But you HAD to go get Sasuke!

Naruto waited for Sakura's reply, but it never came.

**ramenboy: **Sakura-chan?

**ramenboy: **Skura-chan?!

Then after a while…

**pink-kunoichi have logged off**

_Sakura-chan…_

* * *

After Sakura had logged off, she walked over to her bed, sat down and hugged her knees. 

_But… I don't want it to just be you and me…_

* * *

**If anyone is having trouble understanding the msn slangs, msg me, or anything.**


End file.
